La decisión de Lily
by solsol
Summary: SNAPE LE PROPONE MATRIMONIO A LILY, QUE HACE JAMES??, CONOCEN A NUEVOS PERSONAJES, LEANLO, ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO DE LOS MERODEADOERES, DEJEN REVIEWS!!


Hola!, me presento aquí, mi nombre es Marisa, alias GINNY-LUNALLENA, no creo ser muy conocida aquí, soy `+ conocida en h/g, para mayor información pregúntenme, agreguenme al msn, (maris_ale@hotmail.com), o lean mi bio, N/a: soy fan de siriusito black! Disclaimer (es que esta a la mexicana): propiedad de j. K. Rowling! Dedicatoria: fan de merodeadores, a mis amigas(os), a mi maestros.......y yy aa..... y a mi padres por habeme dado la educac.....y a mis abuel......primos....jjaaa (lo siento, es que soy muy chorera!!nombre!!!)  
  
Había ya pasado un largo tiempo de vacaciones, ya era hora de regresar a Hogwarts ( te voy a extrañar mi cutushito, jaja), y las vacaciones de los merodeadores no estuvieron tan mal!!  
  
James: fue a la casa de la abuela, a comer galletitas y te!! Remus: (tenia familia o.O), con sus padres a Suiza Peter (alias el traid....) lo mas lejos que fue es a la tiendita de la esquina!! Sirius: le fue muy bien, conoció un lugar llamado Cancún en las costas de un país llamado México (si no conocen Cancún, busquen fotos, es muy hermoso!!), y conoció a una joven muy agradable llamada Marisa (a pos claro, tenía que ser yo ñ_ñ), de la cual se hizo muy amigo, .....  
  
Continuemos la historia.......  
  
Ya habían cenado, estaba el cuarteto (merodeadores) platicando en la sala común, y no sólo ellos, sino también una bella joven, sobretodo para James, cuando la veía se le salía la baba, para los demás era solo una muchacha.....  
  
hola Lily (se llama liliana pregunto?) como has estado?? Hola James!! Cuánto tiempo!!! (eee bueno fueron 2 meses, jaja) , pues muy bien, ya me aprendí los primeros 4 capitulos del libro de tranformaciones, y tu como has estado?? Ah pues también muy bien, estaba esperandot..... estaba esperando regresar pronto, ya ves que es muy aburrido estar en mi casa ..... Ah, si, bueno bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ver en una hora a Severus, Aaaa...aaaa SEVERUS???? SEVERUS SNAPE???????(U_U Ç_Ç ;_;)  
  
- Si, ES MI NOVIO, NO SABÍAS???, Y LO QUIERO MUCHO , ES MUY TIERNO CONMIGO  
  
Los pensamientos de James no fueron para menos: ¿tierno SNAPE???  
  
Los demás merodeadores sólo veían la escena de lejos, sabian que cuando se enojaba james, no era bueno acercarse, ya les había pasado una vez......  
  
-------------flash back-----------------  
  
-potter!! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le contestes a tus compañeros?,  
  
-muchas- dijo james -entonces?? Por que le respondes al buen educado SEVERUS?  
  
-el me dijo que yo soy un idiota, ¿y por que yo no le puedo decir nada?, tengo que defenderme!!!  
  
si, pero a el dejalo tranquilo, si lo vuelves a molestar yo mismo me encararé de que te expulsen de hogwarts, ENTENDIDO???  
  
SI PROFESOR.........  
  
Cólera y furia llenaron a james, que no podía ni ver una mosca  
  
james, no le hagas caso al profesor, sabes que snape es su consentido y que lo va a seguir protegien........ -dijo peter, mientras remus y sirius olo veían......  
  
ya colagusano, DEJAME TRANQUILO!!!!!  
  
pero james, yo solo te queria ayud........  
  
pero no encesito tu ayuda!!!!! Ya callate!!!!!  
  
Le mando una maldicion......... con un destello de color dorado, que le impidió hablar normal, ya que su voz se oia de ratita, asi como su transfiguracion a una rata, duarnte una semana!!!!!!!!!! Todo mundo se burlaba de el! Incluso sus amigos, y esa maldicion no tenia reversión, asi que esperarona que su voz se fuera agravando...... -----------------------fin del flash back----------------  
  
Así que por eso no se acercaron.........  
  
james..... james....., hola...... estas bien.......... ??  
  
eee... aaaa si, no te preocupes, es que me estaba acordando de que tengo que ir ir con con eee (con quien , +_-), con Brenda, es que le tengo que preguntar algo....  
  
- aaa bueno, eee hasta pronto- dijo lily con una sonrisota del tamaño del mundo  
  
Viene Brenda junto con 2 chicos........  
  
hola james, me dijo Lily que querias hablar conmigo, - dijo Brenda, mientras los 2 chicos cerraban los puños con sorna (k es sorna, burla?? O.o)......  
  
-esteee.... hola, le dijo james a los chicos.......e ee - ¿cómo se llaman?  
  
hola james, mi nombre es Rafael, soy el hermano de Brenda- DIJO Rafael (obviamente), (SUERTE!! Y ÁNIIMO!!!!)  
  
- hola!!, yo soy Carlos, soy amigo de rafa y de brenda, mucho gusto (n_n)  
  
aa hola (i_i , ésa fue su cara cuando los vió) ambos eran muggles, peo como ay ahbia salido de la llamada "prreparrataria", se encontrabn visitandola ( a brenda)  
  
Su descripción era fácil, Rafael era delgado, cabello un poco largo, complexión media, piel aperlada, un poco alto, ojos claros..........  
  
Carlos, alto, cabello corto y oscuro, igual los ojos, piel aperlada también (= k io, ñ_ñ), etc....... ( es que si lo describo todo no acabaría nun-k)  
  
esteee... nos pueden dejar solos??? Sijo acechando su mirada hacia el hno de brenda y el amigo. Aa claro, mira rafa, vamos con aquelos que nos estan viendo, se ven animados eeee, sobretodo con esas caras de luto. Ee si vamos....... Fueron con los demás merodeadores............  
  
-hola........ dijeron rafael y carlos a el trio( por que no estaba james)  
  
hola... dijeron los otros 3 eee ¿ya nos conocemos?- dijo sirius (el que se ve muy sepsy sobretodo cuando come ratas, jajaa)  
  
asi trataron de mantener una buena conversacion,mientras tanto.........  
  
apurate lily, el ya te esta esperando... sijo sarah, hay voy, ¿dónde quedo el parfume (es que son liquidos muggles, ya se le habia olvidado como se dice "mugglemente")  
  
¿pero para que lo buscas si ya te pusiste?- dijo sarah  
  
aaa, no me acordaba, los siento-  
  
bueno, eso pasa cuando alguien esta enamorado......  
  
lily bajo las escaleras.....  
  
entonces no sabes como se hace el conjuro ese, y quieres que te ayude?- dijo brenda  
  
pues si, la verdad es que te necesito por que voy a hacer una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de siriu.....  
  
solo pudo dejar la boca a bierta al ver a lily bajar las escaleras  
  
-luego platicamos eee, tengo un asunto muy importante que quiero comentar..... no terminó de decir por que subio al cuarto a sacar algo de su baúl, al parecer una capa...... parecia de terciopelo  
  
se la puso antes de bajar a al sala común, bajó y fue hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado, sirius mientras escuchaba que platicaban......  
  
si, en mayo cumplo 18 años- decia rafael  
  
sirius, abreme la puerta tengo que ver que dicen lily y snape, por favor amigo.... - dijo james  
  
eeee... yo tengo que ..... tengo que tomar aire fresco, ahora vengo.....con su permiso....- dijo sirius  
  
propio- dijeron algunos presentes.  
  
Salió sirius mientras james le decía gracias amigo!!!,  
  
ee no hay de que, pero no me andes asustando, ya pense que estaba loco al escuchar voces y no ver a nadie, - dijo sirius  
  
de acuerdo, nos emos al rato.......  
  
Hizo honor a el nombre de su , podria bien ser llamado CLUB, POR SER UN MERODEADOR, ANDUVO MERODEANDO, HASTA QUE LOS ENCONTRÓ EN EL JARDÍN, SENTADOS EN UNA BANCA mientras decia snape.........  
  
se que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero esto no es lo que yo quiero, ya no quiero ser tu novio.... .... . . . . .. . . .. . . ..  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
. . . .. . . . . pausas, mientras lily entristecia cada vez mas....... . . . . .  
  
. . . . . .LILY, SE QUE SOMOS MUY CHICOS TODAVIA, POR ESO LO MEJOR ES QUE ... . .  
  
. . . LILY, TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO, AL SALIR DE HOGWARTS??  
  
PAUSA, Y SONRISA POR PARTE DE LILY...  
  
A UNOS ESCASOS METROS SOLO SE OYO UN : CHIN, POR PARTE DE ALGUIEN LLAMADO POTTER, JAMES POTTER......... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
AL FIN TERMINADO EL PRIMER CAPI, TOMANDO EN CUENTA QUE LAS IDEAS K NO SON MUY BUENAS, LAS ESCRIBI EN LA ESCUELA  
  
ESPERO REVIEWS, PRONTO SABRAN LA RESPUESTA DE LILY, SUGERENCIAS TMBN SE ACEPTAN, TONATES, (PARA EL ARROZ QUE HACE MI MAMA, A VECES HAY QUE IR A LA TIENDA COMPRARLOS (JAJAA, ES BROMA) UN REGALITO..... UY KE CHIDO K LOKO!!!  
  
ETC..... O TMBN A MI MAIL maris_ale@hotmail.com tmbn pueden agregarme al msn!!! 


End file.
